


Day 3 : left field

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Set during cut and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: If Eli Sanchez thought he’d had enough surprises since dying, he hadn’t counted on Ty Grady appearing.
Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539568
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Day 3 : left field

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and yes I’m doing the prompts out of order. I’m a rebel like that 😂

Eli was still trying to deal with the aftermath of seeing Nick when yet another thing came at him from left field. It was starting to become a pattern, a series of predictable and yet still unexpected events befalling him. He didn’t like it one bit. 

This time the surprise came in the shape of Ty Grady. More specifically Ty Grady, and what seemed to be his new partner, examining the crime scene that was beginning to feel like a prison to Eli. When he’d walked in, Eli had tried speaking to him but it hadn't really shocked him when Ty didn't hear him. 

Ty seemed to be holding it together better than Nick, which made things more bearable at least, but Eli couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach that Ty had been assigned the case. He knew from first hand, bitter experience, just how dangerous Tim Henniger was, just how convincing his innocent act was. 

As Ty examined the room Eli focused his attention on the new partner, some guy called Garrett. This was the guy who’d be watching his buddy’s back. Eli kinda felt sorry for him, he’d known Ty long enough to know exactly how much of a pain in the ass he could be.

Eli watched as the pair walked the crime scene, nodding in approval as Garrett correctly worked out exactly what happened. He also didn't miss the brief look on Ty’s face when he realised how Eli had died. Yeah, that one hurt like a son of a bitch.

Still his overall impression of Garrett was actually pretty good. Firstly, he didn't seem to take any of Ty’s bullshit which was a definite positive. Secondly, he was a big dude. How much use that would be against Henniger, Eli wasn't really sure, but he supposed it was a good thing.

Seeing Ty wasn't the biggest surprise though, in fact he’d been expecting it. What really threw Eli for a loop was when the pair of men left and Eli felt a sudden and insistent tugging in his gut. Before he really knew what was happening he was following Ty down the street and into an ice cream shop. Just out of interest he tried to walk back to the hotel only to find himself snapped back to Ty’s booth. 

Ok then, he thought, looked like he was tethered to Ty now. He wasn't sure why, or even how, it had happened. He was sure of one thing though, the last thing he’d be able to complain about was getting bored now Grady was around.

…………

“Seriously six, you kinda need your partner watching your back. Maybe try not to kill him” Eli sighed as he stood at the end of the alleyway watching the two men beat the crap out of each other.

Seriously, this Garrett dude must have a death wish. Did he even know who Ty was? Eli’s first impression had been that the guy seemed pretty sensible, he was rapidly readjusting his opinion. 

Still he had to admit Garrett was actually holding his own against Ty which was impressive. Granted Ty was pretty much playing with him but even so knocking Ty on his ass not just once,but twice wasn't something just anyone could do. That fact alone helped Eli relax, if only a little, because maybe, just maybe Ty had a partner up to watching his back. 

“I feel you brother. That move always pissed me the fuck off too.” Eli laughed as he saw the expression on Zane’s face as Ty shrugged out of his jacket. “Love the guy, but he’s an annoying little shit most of the time”

By the time the fight was over Eli had come to a couple of conclusions. Firstly, Garrett could certainly defend himself and secondly, the man was as stubborn as you like, refusing to give up even when he was clearly beaten. Both of those things were good things in Eli’s opinion.

Eli followed the men as they walked back to the hotel. He didn't miss the way Garrett kept rubbing at his wrist as they walked.

“Yeah that’s gonna hurt like a motherfucker. I feel you dude.” Eli said, knowing full well that Garrett couldn't hear him. 

He hoped Ty’s new partner was the forgiving type cos the atmosphere between the pair of them was strained to say the least at the moment. A tenseness that wouldn't help in the slightest in keeping them both safe.

……….

Things didn't seem to get any better when the men had got back to their hotel, although it was kinda funny seeing the expression on the desk clerks face as two bedraggled FBI agents stormed into the reception area.

It was some consolation to Eli that at least the pair didn't hate each other so much that they were in separate rooms. Staying together was the best chance for them getting out of this alive.

Garrett stalked out of the room to get some ice.Eli knew full well he’d need it having been on the receiving end of one of Ty’s pressure point assaults far too many times. He kinda felt sorry for the guy. Still Eli couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off between the pair of men he couldn’t quite place and he didn’t like it one bit.

“I know you can’t hear me bud,” Eli said as Ty began to strip out of his wet clothes, “but you know you need to fix this right?”

Tension seemed to be rolling off his friend in waves. He didn’t hold out much hope for a resolution at all.

That just seemed to be confirmed as soon as Garrett walked back in. Eli didn’t know the man well enough to read his expression but he didn’t seem best pleased to be greated by a naked, pissed off Grady. It didn’t take long for him to stalk to the bathroom. 

Eli followed him. Ok, so strictly speaking every ghost movie had let him down but surely there had to be some truth in some of them, right? Maybe if this Garrett guy had a shower he could find a way to write Henniger’s name on the steamed up mirror. Worth a shot he guessed.

There was, however, one flaw in the plan; all Garrett had done since he'd closed the door was sit on the toilet seat, head in his hands. Eli didn't have the foggiest idea what was going on, what piece of the puzzle would make sense of why the pair of men were acting strangely. Clearly he’d missed a fair bit.

It was more than a relief when he heard Ty talking through the door. Garrett seemed to cheer up as well and Eli had a glimmer of hope that maybe there was a chance for this partnership afterwards.

What happened next was the last thing Eli expected. Ever. He’d known Ty Grady for so many years and never in all that time had he had the slightest hint that he was anything other than a total ladies man. Nick, he knew was bi, honestly he wasn't that subtle. That and Rico never could stop himself from flirting with someone he found attractive. 

All it took was for Ty to fall gracelessly through and into Garrett’s arms for Eli to rapidly start reassessing his friends sexuality.

“Dude, are you like bi too or are you fucking with him?” The words slipped out before Eli even realised he was saying them. He was so confused. Ty Grady, the Ty Grady, was tangled up with some other guy and looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive.

The pair of them stepped apart and Eli moved to sit on the edge of the bath watching the situation unfold. Dammit he wished he had popcorn.

On the plus side, at least he’d finally worked out what the weird atmosphere between the pair was, sexual tension. Or at least he thought it was, he really wasn't sure. In a strange kind of way he hoped he was wrong because the thought that Ty hadn't felt comfortable to tell anyone kinda broke his heart if he was honest.

‘..got yourself exploded.” Ty said. Eli had been so absorbed in watching them that he hadn't been really listening. He heard that though, and his stomach dropped. Henniger was already targeting them, that couldn't be good.

Eli began pacing, he had to do something and he didn't have the smallest clue of what he  _ could _ do. Fuck, he felt useless. Goddamnit why was this whole thing so complicated. He really hoped Ty and his partner could sort this out and actually start working together. Oh! Okay turns out maybe they could, Eli grinned as he turned back to look at the pair of agents. Ty and Garrett were kissing, nope not just kissing devouring each other. Well that answered that question, Ty Grady was  _ definitely  _ not straight.

“Nice one bro, you get some.” Eli laughed deciding it was better for his sanity if he just left them to it. Happy though he was for Ty, he really didn't need to see him get off thank you very much.

Eli just managed to duck out of the bathroom before the door slammed shut with a thump which left little doubt that someone had been slammed against the door.

With the pair of men, otherwise occupied Eli slipped out of the room and sat down in the hotel corridor. Judging from the sounds coming through the walls a good time was being had by all. He just hoped it didn’t fuck up the partnership. Then he couldn’t stop laughing at the unintentional pun.

  
  
  



End file.
